Kingdom of the Splattering Skulls
by ReapingKittyTroll
Summary: Drabble request involving Hworang, Juri, and Tank Girl. Mud fights extraordinaire!


Kingdom of the Splattering Skulls

A drabble by Cherry!

Starring: Tank Girl, Juri, & Hworang (lazy-kicks-and-whimsical-shit)

The rain hit her face. Hard punches as her unconscious mind began to stir. Her hands moved clutching the moist earth. Flashes of alien invasive procedures danced like sugar probes in her head. Falling to earth. She shot up as thunder clapped above her. Lightning silhouetting two smirking figures as they clamored into her vision.

"Bet she thinks we're angels." A haughty voice sang through the rain.

"Or demons." A deeper familiar voice kicked through.

Tank Girl blinked twice through the down pour and the rain. A strong, delicate hand reached forward touching the swollen face of a close warrior comrade. Smirking, "Started the party without us, Hun?" She chuckled.

"Juri and I were just meandering through the rain when-" Hworang's voice was cut off by the onslaught of thunder caving through.

He jumped slightly as mother's nature's roar quickened his pace.

"Flower? What did you do with that umbrella I handed you?" Juri turned slightly, her long raven nest drenched, dripping over Tank Girl.

Her mind drowned out as she watched.

"I—um…" Hworang felt around his waist, "What umbrella?" He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly in embarrassment as Juri knitted her brow.

Tank Girl watched. A smirk encompassing her face, her face hanging low as she watched her lovers minoring bickering.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT UMBRELLA!?" Juri stood, leaning into his strong form. Shorter than him, his muscles twitched.

"Hey what can I say if you are imagining things?" He chuckled, shrugging off. He knew he had dropped it a few miles back on their stroll. But messing with Juri was a past time he could never do without.

"You little shit!" she growled, cracking her knuckles, taking a stance.

A slow rumbled erupted from the back of Tank Girl's throat. Her head falling back in laughter as she watched then quarrel. Her hands digging into the wet earth, feeling the cool, absorbent dirt, she waved her right hand, curling the caking dirt. With a snap of her arm she tossed a ball of earth towards the duo. The mud ball singing through the rain, leaking out as it hit a target.

Hworang fell backwards. Attacked by the splatter onslaught of the mud ball. Juri cackled at the sight, glancing over at the smirking Tank Girl, wet, dirtied, sitting around on the red pile as her form ignited by the crack of lighting stood. Another ball in hand, aimed high towards Juri.

It left her hand, in the fulmination of the cracking light in the penetrating skies. Her eyes flashed, her teeth geared as the ball hit Juri, chest bound. She stared down at her soggy features. Her deep eyes snapping to Tank Girl as she only stood. Hworang looked up a shocked expression gracing his face.

"Oh, love-it's on!" Juri cackled as she ran lunging towards Tank Girl. Tackling her to the ground the two began to wrestling. Mud caked on in swan lake elegance.

Tank Girl smirked; her muscles sore from what dreams may come. Pushing her torso playfully into her victim. Hworang watched on with a cackle as he stood. Thunderous roars above him, tilting his head back as he looked on at the two. A smirk across his face, gleaming down at them. With his eyes softly closing, the moment moving into a slow swerve. Foot forwards. Against the marsh of the earth he bolstered with the flash of Mother Nature. Leaping into the air, shouting with all his soulful maneures, "FLOWER BOMB!"

The girls stopped their playful embrace, staring as they were shadowed by his form. Quickly they parted, scattering with a rush on their hands and knees as Hworang came hard against the ground. Mud spewing everywhere from the sheer force of the event. He crashed down. Covered in and connected from the mud born platelets of the terrain.

Tank Girl and Juri looked towards him aghast of the event and cackled wildly. Crawling over they all fell back as the clouds began to melt away. The harsh rains coming to a standstill with only little droplets quaking from the vibrant skies opening. Wrapping his arms around them they caught their breath. Seeping in silence as the thunder evaporated away.

Tank Girl closed her eyes slightly, a grin across her mudded face as she felt something poking in her back. With a free hand she reached over and felt a collapsible umbrella. Grabbing it she tossed it to Juri.

Her dark eyes widened, "Flower you're an idjit." She smirked.

Hworang sighted with a scoff, "Love you too, Pastey."

Tank Girl chuckled as her body, tired fell into rest.


End file.
